


Глаз бури

by Anonymous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Without Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаз бури

**Author's Note:**

> С благодарностью Лине Клин, Дракончику и Радужной Чучелке :)

Стив впечатывает Дэнни в стену, вышибая дух, вынуждая, наконец, заткнуться, а для закрепления эффекта закрывает рот поцелуем и целует, почти трахает его в рот языком, до полной уверенности, что с дальнейшими нотациями на ближайшее время точно покончено. С уверенностью уходит фокус, а зря: Дэнни перехватывает инициативу, опрокидывает Стива на кровать и нависает сверху, выгибая спину, на которой рельефно выступают мышцы. Такой изгиб спины хорошо царапать острыми коготками, коих у Стива с роду не водилось, поэтому он ограничивается тем, что приподнимается и кусает Дэнни, под самой ключицей, вроде бы не очень сильно, но ощутимо, и, может быть, потом даже останется след; а пока Стив откидывается назад, закидывая руки за голову, и смотрит на Дэнни выжидающе, с интересом и своей обычной полуухмылкой.  
— Не надейся так просто уйти от темы, Макгаррет, — заявляет Дэнни, но действия противоречат словам: он усаживается на бёдра Стива верхом, прижимая его к кровати, от него жарко, несмотря даже на два слоя разделяющей их джинсовой ткани. Он наклоняется вперёд, упираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от плеч Стива, медленно, почти угрожающе; вжимается пахом в его пах, и дыхание перехватывает от возбуждения, а Дэнни наклоняется ниже и, наконец, целует Стива сам, жёстко, почти безжалостно, словно желает раз и навсегда установить, кто тут хозяин положения.  
Сначала это кажется Стиву смешным, и он уверен, что в любой момент может вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией — так почему бы и не позволить напарнику момент триумфа. Но в этот момент Дэнно отрывается от его рта, прихватывает губами сосок, и Стиву внезапно становится не до смеха, да и уверенность в собственном контроле над происходящим теряет часть прежней непоколебимой устойчивости. А Дэнни как будто не замечает, не обращает внимания на то, как сбивается с ритма дыхание и Стив пропускает вдох, он покрывает грудь Стива поцелуями и не заботится о том, что оставляет следы — мерзавец, это значит никакого сёрфинга с Чином и Коно в выходные... Но злиться искренне никак не получается, и Стив запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь на встречу, подставляет горло, не отдавая себе отчёт в этом древнем как мир жесте капитуляции, и Дэнни целует мягкую впадинку между ключиц, а Стив даже не успевает подумать, что придушит его, если он и там оставит засос и Стиву придётся неделю с лишним носить рубашки с закрытыми воротниками.  
Дэнни снова возвращается к его рту, целует коротко, быстро и рвано, прикусывая губы, Стив слышит сквозь стук крови в ушах, как он рычит ему в губы, холодный металл вжимается в кожу живота, и Стив чувствует, как Дэнни путающимися пальцами пытается расстегнуть пуговицу у него на джинсах.  
К чёрту всё, думает Стив, и желания дразнить напарника хватает только на то, чтобы не помогать ему справиться с пуговицей и молнией, хотя в паху пульсирует жар — и точно ли он уверен в том, кто и кого здесь сейчас дразнит? Он отбрасывает и эту мысль и наконец проводит пальцами Дэнни по спине — когтей нет, но и так сойдёт — сминая напряжённые мускулы, спускается ниже, к поясу джинсов и ниже к бёдрам и ягодицам, мнёт и массирует мышцы и с удовольствием слушает, как низкое горловое урчание Дэнни становится слышней, отчётливей.  
Макгаррет пропускает момент, когда Дэнни таки одолевает пуговицу; молнию он открывает рывком — и, чёрт побери, отсутствие белья у Стива под джинсами не должно бы ни так удивлять, ни отзываться такой оглушительной волной возбуждения, что Дэнни резко прикусывает губу и чувствует во рту медный вкус крови. Он раздвигает края ширинки, обнажая плоский живот и подвздошные кости, освобождает тяжёлый твёрдый член, проводит ладонью вверх по стволу, и Стив стонет — громко, неприкрыто, не сдерживаясь. Дэнни догадывается, что, кажется, застал его врасплох: под стальной оболочкой коммандера Макгаррета наверняка прячется много такого, чего не предположить постороннему взгляду, но ещё слишком рано, они ещё не зашли так далеко, чтобы Стив при всём желании не мог этого скрыть. Дэнни ухмыляется про себя и мысленно даёт себе зарок пробраться за этот барьер, узнать Стива до самой изнанки. Но всё это не сейчас. Сейчас у него есть задача насущнее.  
Ладонь Дэнно всё ещё покоится на члене Стива, и Дэнни медлит. Ему хочется наклониться и взять Стива в рот, почувствовать вкус и вдохнуть запах, зарыться носом в чёрные завитки волос, путающихся сейчас под пальцами, чувствовать, как пульсирует под тонкой кожей кровь, — и в то же время ему хочется смотреть на Стива, видеть, как меняется его лицо, как с него уходит насмешливая самоуверенная маска, и остаётся только желание, яростное и обнажённое. Ему хочется видеть, как расфокусируется взгляд, как тяжелеют веки, как Стив комкает в кулаках простыни и из последних сил пытается найти опору, которая рассыпается под его руками.  
Второе желание побеждает, и он смыкает пальцы в кольцо.  
Результат превосходит всё, на что Дэнни смел бы рассчитывать. Стив стонет снова, толкается ему в руку, и Дэнни чувствует, как вздрагивают, сокращаясь, мышцы его пресса. Он экспериментирует: меняет скорость и силу, обводит большим пальцем влажную от сочащейся смазки головку, пока, наконец, не находит то, чего хочет: верный и быстрый ритм, от которого Стив мотает головой по подушке, и из его гортани рвутся такие звуки, что Дэнни приходится чуть приподняться на его бёдрах, сжимая себе мошонку сквозь джинсы свободной рукой, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.  
Отбросивший всякий контроль Макгаррет — умопомрачительное зрелище, почти нереально, и Дэнни, немного справившись с собой, протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь до его лица, чувствуя под пальцами катящиеся по коже капли пота. Конечно же, Стив даже сейчас остаётся Стивом: он ловит руку Дэнни за запястье и, прежде чем Дэнни успевает вырваться, подносит её ко рту, обхватывая пальцы губами, и... Дэнни никогда не задумывался о том, что пальцы могут быть настолько эрогенной зоной. Ещё он никогда не задумывался о том, как именно и с кем проводил Стив свои флотские увольнительные, но теперь этот вопрос внезапно просыпается с неожиданной силой, потому что то, что сейчас выделывает язык Стива с его рукой... мышцы паха болезненно сокращаются при мысли об этом языке на своём члене. Стив покусывает кончики его пальцев, и электрические разряды словно пронзают ладонь до самого локтя, до плеча и дальше, вдоль позвоночника, а Стив выпускает его руку, ворочается под ним, и Дэнни без слов понимает, чего он хочет.  
Он приподнимается, позволяя Стиву высвободить ноги. Да здравствует профессиональная военная подготовка — Стив стаскивает джинсы одним движением и отбрасывает их в сторону, падая обратно на кровать, упирается в постель ступнями, и Дэнни оказывается между его коленей. От откровенности, почти бесстыдности этой позы у него перехватывает дух — стальной Макгаррет, ну кто бы мог подумать — и влажные от слюны Стива пальцы скользят, когда он расстёгивает пуговицы собственных джинсов, спуская их на бёдра.  
Откуда в руке у Стива появляется презерватив, он не успевает заметить и только чувствует очередной удар тока, когда Стив ловко разворачивает резинку на его ноющем от возбуждения члене. Несколько круговых движений — прохладная, несмотря на тропики за окном, смазка мгновенно согревается до температуры тела, а Стив уже тянет его на себя, приподнимаясь навстречу, требовательный и нетерпеливый сейчас, как и всегда, но это и хорошо, потому что способность быть терпеливым Дэнни утратил уже изрядное количество времени назад.  
Он входит в Стива, вспоминая об осторожности только в последний момент, когда слышит стон сквозь стиснутые зубы, но прежде, чем успевает устыдиться хоть на миг, Стив снова подаётся вперёд и снова стонет, зажмуриваясь, и Дэнни забывает об угрызениях совести. Он двигается быстро, резко, не пытаясь контролировать ритм, и руки Стива на его бёдрах не дают замедлиться, он чувствует, как дрожат и пульсируют мышцы, как стучится под кожей кровь, не различая, своя или стивова, и, может быть, потом он будет жалеть, что не держался, не пробовал даже посмаковать момент, но сейчас никакого потом не существует, только жар, жар, жар — бесконечный умопомрачительный жар внутри и снаружи.  
— Чёрт, Дэнно!.. — севшим голосом выдыхает Стив, и он едва успевает это расслышать, а в следующий миг пульсирующие мышцы вокруг его члена сжимаются так сильно, что он едва не теряет сознание, и ему кажется, что он проваливается, и летит, летит, летит в чёрную дыру, как Алиса в нору за белым кроликом, а тело одна за другой сотрясают мощные волны самого потрясающего оргазма — если не за всю жизнь, то за последние лет десять точно.  
Когда последняя волна отступает, в его теле не остаётся ни единой мышцы, способной подчиняться командам разума, и, кажется, ни одной кости. Он чувствует себя тряпичной куклой, пропущенной через центрифугу, и одновременно наркоманом в "приходе": выжатым до предела и по-идиотски счастливым. Он слышит, как рядом дышит Стив: быстро, прерывисто, громко. Хочется открыть глаза, приподняться на локте, взглянуть Стиву в лицо и навсегда запечатлеть в памяти эту картину, чтобы вызывать её всякий раз, когда Макгаррет опять будет делаться совершенно невыносим, — но он знает, что в такие моменты всё равно не сможет поверить в её реальность. Поэтому он не двигается и не поднимает слипающиеся веки. Этот момент покоя наверняка быстротечен, но пока что он есть — и этого сейчас достаточно.


End file.
